


Lust

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Fingering, Other, Self Insert, Sexual Language, Vilainous (Cartoon), dirt talk is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: A short story~
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Lust

You shudder when his hot wet tongue slowly passes over your shoulder, big hands undressing you with an impatient shiver. Exposing you to his hungry eyes, feeding his ever growing lust that he has for your body. His hot breath clashes with your saliva coated skin, rousing goosebumps up your spine.

You don't have time to react when one of his hands moves towards your pants, pushing them down slowly, his fingers searching for your most sensitive of spots. You're soon failing to stiffen your moans and pleas, squirming into his gentle yet agonizingly painful touches as he lays his fingers upon your body, meanwhile whispering into your ears how easily he broke you. Pushing and pulling your blood engorged clit, overstimulating it to the point where your legs shiver in pleasure, thrusting your hips into his hand for him to keep going. _You want more._ **You need more.**  
Circling his thumb over your wet sensitive little nub, knowing how much you love being touched there, making you beg for more like a hungry dog. You're ashamed to admit to yourself how fast it takes someone to arouse you just by putting their hands down your pants, but you cannot deny it.

His fingers pick up the pace the more you try to hold off your reactions, savoring how you move and bite your lip at the sensations. With a toothy grin pressed to your cheek, he slams 3 fingers inside you, tessing rubbing alongside your wet inner walls, pressing down over your sweet spots that makes you melt against him with ease. You cry out, his name spilling from your lips as he suddently bites your shoulder, pushing you over the edge, your release taking you over with merciless force. You can't stop your moans from spilling out, trying to calm yourself, but his fingers continue to push themselves inside you, making you terribly aroused once again despite your protest. You didn't had the chance to catch your breath. 


End file.
